harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Defence Against the Dark Arts
Defence Against the Dark Arts (sometimes written as DADA) is a core class and subject taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which students learn how to magically defend themselves against Dark Creatures, Dark Arts, and other dark charms. Offensive magic is also taught in this class, such as how to duel, which requires the use of both offensive and defensive magic. The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was rumoured to be jinxed, as no teacher was able to hold the post for more than a year. Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) cursed the position because Dumbledore did not let him take this position. Class information Defence Against the Dark Arts is a required subject from first year to fifth year. The curriculum of the class varies greatly depending on what the professor at the time deems appropriate; due to the jinx on the teaching post that was present prior to the death of Lord Voldemort, a great many teachers have been appointed. Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson]] The lessons generally have a practical approach to them, with many of the teachers (with the exception of Dolores Umbridge) believing that when it comes to the Dark Arts a practical approach is the best way, with theoretical assignments given as homework. In the fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations are taken; as such, students are spent learning new topics and possibly revisiting the past four years of lessons (depending on the teacher). As part of their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., students must sit a written exam one of the questions asks to describe the five signs of a werewolf and after sudents must complete a practical exam of; counter-jinxes, defensive spells, Riddikulus, and the Patronus Charm (for bonus points). - Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s) To advance to the N.E.W.T. class a student must first achieve a high O.W.L. score of either 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations'; most teachers set the bar at 'Exceeds Expectations'. Also, due to the course being directly related to the Dark Arts itself, dark wizards who wish to teach would typically apply for this course, notably being Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. Between 1957 and 1998, there was a different teacher for every year. Location and time Classroom 3C is where Defence Against the Dark Arts class is taught. It is located on the third floor. In 1991, Professor Quirinus Quirrell taught in a different classroom because the Third Floor Corridor was out of bounds. Classroom layout An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. Lesson times *First year **Monday (second period) *Second year **Monday (fourth period) **Thursday (first period) **Wednesday (fourth period) *Third year **Monday (fifth period) **Thursday (fourth period) **Friday (third period) *Fourth year **Thursday (fourth & fifth period) *Fifth year **Monday (fifth & sixth period) **Friday (sixth period) *Sixth year **Monday (morning) *Seventh year **Unknown 1991-1998 curriculum " demonstrating the Killing Curse on a spider]] Due to the constant changing of teachers, the curriculum of Defence Against the Dark Arts varies from year to year. Each teacher has his or her own priorities, as well as his or her respective efficiencies proportional to his or her beliefs and methods, such as Quirinus Quirrell and Dolores Umbridge believing that theories are enough (which is, in fact, more hindering), while the more effective Remus Lupin, "Alastor Moody" and Severus Snape have a more balanced belief in theory and practical defence. Gilderoy Lockhart, fraudulent and incompetent, is one known teacher who taught nothing to the classes of his respective tenure, aside from nonsensical and unrelated materials, considering that he was hired solely for the purpose of ousting him as a fraud to the world.Pottermore'' - New from J.K. Rowling: "Gilderoy Lockhart" In the 1997-1998 school year, the class was changed to Dark Arts. During the 1995-1996 school year, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had gotten into his head that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was using the students to create a private army of young wizards to overthrow the Ministry. As such, he implanted Umbridge to become the teacher of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, which he believed to be the main source of training (e.g. defensive spells) for Dumbledore's would-be soldiers. Umbridge supplied a syllabus based entirely on theories on avoiding conflicts instead of facing them, all of which was simply reading out of the textbook, believing that this would be sufficient in passing the examinations. This misguided belief deprived the students on any useful lessons as even the theories are inaccurate, thus leading to the formation on Dumbledore's Army, which taught more practical defence that students from all grades found more useful. Umbridge would later claim that the spells Harry taught were deemed by the Ministry inappropriate for students at their ages. First year Dark creatures: * Curing werewolf bites * Gnomes * Doxies * Snails * Imps * Bowtruckles * Ghosts * Gargoyles * Hags * Fire Crabs Spells: * Curse of the Bogies * Knockback Jinx * Vermillious * Verdimillious * Wand-Lighting Charm Second year Dark creatures: * Cornish Pixies * Various creatures, including Yeties * Fire Crabs * Imps * Gargoyles Spells: * Disarming Charm * Tongue-Tying Curse * Homorphus Charm * Verdimillious Duo * Vermillious Duo * Tickling Charm * Depulso Third year Dark Creatures: * Boggarts * Grindylows * Werewolves * Hinkypunks * Kappas * Red Caps * Vampires * Salamander Spells: * Riddikulus * Seize and Pull Charm * Freezing Spell * Lumos Duo Charm * Patronus Charm Fourth year Dark creatures: * Erklings Spells: * Cruciatus Curse * Hex-deflection * Counter-curses * Imperius Curse * Killing Curse * Freezing Spell * Aqua Eructo Fifth year * Conflict avoidance * Counter-jinxes , and Defensive Charms * Fleeing * Iguanas * Vampire bats * Theory Dumbledore Army: in offensive and defensive magic]] * Stunning Spell * Patronus Charm * Reductor Curse * Diminuendo * Tickling Charm * Petrificus Totalus * Levicorpus * Disarming Charm * Shield Charm * Other jinxes and hexes Sixth year Dark creatures: * Dementors * Inferi Spells: * Nonverbal spells * Resisting the Imperius Curse * Cruciatus Curse * Levicorpus * Disarming Charm * Stunning Spell Known professors Quirinus Quirrell.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy-Lockhart (6).jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart 1Remus.jpg|Remus Lupin Moodydh.jpg|Alastor Moody DoloresUmbridge.png|Dolores Umbridge SnapeHBP.JPG|Severus Snape AmycusCarrow.png|Amycus Carrow * Galatea Merrythought (c. 1895–1945) * Quirinus Quirrell (1991–1992) * Gilderoy Lockhart (1992–1993) * Remus Lupin (1993–1994) * Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise) (1994–1995) * Dolores Umbridge (1995–1996) * Severus Snape (1996–1997) * Amycus Carrow (in practice taught "Dark Arts", not defence) (1997–1998) * Unidentified Professor (1998–Unknown/Incumbent) Required textbooks ]] *First Year & Fourth Year **''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *Second Year (Gilderoy Lockhart's Collected Works) **''Break with a Banshee'' **''Gadding with Ghouls'' **''Holiday with Hags'' **''Travels with Trolls'' **''Voyages with Vampires'' **''Wandering with Werewolves'' **''Year with a Yeti'' *Third Year **''The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts'' by Arsenius Jigger *Fifth Year **''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard **''Dark Arts Defence: Basics for Beginners'' *Sixth Year **''Confronting the Faceless'' Grades Pass *Outstanding O *Exceeds Expectations E *Acceptable A Fail *Poor P *Dreadful D *Troll T Known O.W.L.s PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger Ron-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows.jpg|Ron Weasley AnthonyGoldstein.png|Anthony Goldstein Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|Barty Crouch Jr. † Bill-Weasley-harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallows-movies-17182060-1919-2560.jpg|Bill Weasley Dean ThomasDH2.jpg|Dean Thomas Draco-Malfoy-promo-draco-and-slytherin-22383964-1919-2560.jpg|Draco Malfoy Louis-Doyle-Ernie-Macmillan.jpg|Ernie Macmillan Fredo.jpg|Fred Weasley I † PHELPS2.jpg|George Weasley Hannah Abbott .jpg|Hannah Abbott Thebestmainimageofjamespotter.jpg|James Potter I † Kingsley7.jpg|Kingsley Shacklebolt Lavender-Brown 1997.jpg|Lavender Brown † Leejordan OoTP.PNG|Lee Jordan Mikecorner.JPG|Michael Corner Neville-promo-pics-neville-longbottom-28261912-390-520.jpg|Neville Longbottom Nymphadora Tonks Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks † PadmaPatil.png|Padma Patil Pansyinfobox.jpg|Pansy Parkinson Parvati patil.PNG|Parvati Patil percy.jpg|Percy Weasley SeamusFinnigan.jpg|Seamus Finnigan SusanBones ootp.PNG|Susan Bones TerryBoot.PNG|Terry Boot 100px-Alastor Moody Profile.jpg|Alastor Moody † Thomas Marvolo Riddle.jpg|Tom Riddle † 1Remus.jpg|Remus Lupin † *All known Aurors, since it is a compulsory N.E.W.T. level; therefore O.W.L. must have been achieved before that. Media File:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Cornish Pixies Attack|Cornish Pixies File:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Defence against the dark arts|Defence Against the Dark Arts File:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - The unforgivable curses|Lesson on the Unforgivable Curses Behind the scenes * Sixth years are supposed to be given demonstrations on what illegal curses look like; it was only in the 1994-1995 school year that this was changed to the fourth year. * Tom Riddle twice applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, the first time shortly after graduation from Hogwarts when he was turned down by Headmaster Armando Dippet, who claimed he was too young but invited him to re-apply a few years later. Many years later, after becoming steeped in the Dark Arts and starting to use the title "Lord Voldemort", he visited the school and applied again, this time to Dumbledore. He was refused again. According to Albus Dumbledore, after the second refusal, no Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher held the post for more than one school year. Dumbledore believed that this was due to Voldemort placing a curse on the position, a belief that was popularly spread throughout the school. * When J. K. Rowling was asked for the reason Dumbledore would not give Severus Snape the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, the author responded that Dumbledore believed that teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts would bring out Snape's worst side, though Dumbledore finally relented in Harry's sixth year.Interview from Quick Quote Quill Snape himself admitted to Bellatrix Lestrange that reason during their conversation in Spinner's End. - Chapter 2 (Spinner's End) * Rowling has also revealed that after Amycus Carrow was the Dark Arts teacher, a permanent teacher took the post because Voldemort's curse over the job was lifted. * Whilst it is known that Dumbledore did not wish Professor Snape to teach DADA for fear of relapsing into his Death Eater ways, it is also possible that (since the subject had been jinxed) he was also thinking of Snape's physical well-being (not least of all because of how much of importance he could have been, and was, in the long run). Despite Dumbledore's fear, however, Snape did not truly return to his old ways when granted the position he sought for, though he did teach the lessons with a sense of passion for the Dark Arts. * Dumbledore hired the incompetent Gilderoy Lockhart as a means to expose him for the credit-stealing fraud he is, believing that a normal school environment would be the best place to achieve that. Despite this working out, the year's curriculum was wasted due to Lockhart's ineptitude. * Each Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher attacked (or attempted to attack) Harry. Quirrell tried to strangle Harry and jinxed his broom during a Quidditch game, Lockhart attempted to erase his memories, Lupin went after him as a werewolf (although he alone out of all the others would never have attacked Harry had he been in his human form), Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised as Moody) attempted to kill him, Umbridge physically assaulted him (and had previously sent Dementors to attack him, though this was before she taught the subject), and Snape attacked Harry in retaliation for the latter trying to curse him during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Ironically, Amycus Carrow, who taught Dark Arts instead of Defence Against the Dark Arts, was attacked by Harry Potter after the former had insulted Minerva McGonagall. * Dolores Umbridge was the only female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the series besides Galatea Merrythought (the latter of whom was not actually seen throughout the series, only mentioned). * The six professors of this subject who taught Harry each had a dark secret that he didn't learn until near the end of their respective school years: ** Quirrell was serving Voldemort and was possessed by him. ** Lockhart was a cowardly fraud who covertly stole the achievements of others. ** Lupin was a werewolf. ** Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr., an escaped Death Eater. ** Umbridge was the one who sent the Dementors that attacked Harry and Dudley. ** Snape was the one who had reported the prophecy to Voldemort and was the Half-Blood Prince. * During his tenure as Potions master, Severus Snape only accepted students who achieved an Outstanding on their OWLs into his NEWT-level Potions classes. However, when Snape became the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in the 1996–1997 school year, students who achieved Exceeds Expectations were still allowed to take the NEWT-level DADA classes. * The only book to have twice been assigned for this subject is The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. * Most of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers in Harry's six years at Hogwarts followed a similar pattern: each (with the exception of Quirrell and Snape) was an entirely new teacher; each was chosen out of necessity, due to the loss of the previous instructor and the absence of other applicants; each meets Harry before he arrives at Hogwarts in the respective year (with the exception of Mad-Eye Moody, who was only mentioned in passing, although Harry had unknowingly encountered Barty Crouch Jr at the Quidditch World Cup); and each physically (or magically) attacks Harry during school term, either intentionally or accidentally, as in the case of Remus Lupin. * In Order of the Phoenix, when discussing who their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, Harry said that the teachers didn't have much luck: "One sacked, one dead, one lost his memory and one was locked in a trunk for nine months," referring to Lupin, Quirrel, Lockhart, and Moody, respectively; this isn't true, however, because Lupin resigned rather than was fired. Also, Crouch Jr., the de facto teacher for Harry's fourth year, suffered the Dementor's Kiss. * Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are two known students who failed their O.W.L.s in Defence Against the Dark Arts, for which the following year's respective teacher, Snape, gave them both detentions. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references de:Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste es:Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fr:Défense contre les forces du Mal it:Difesa contro le Arte Oscure nl:Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten pl:Obrona przed czarną magią ru:Защита от тёмных искусств Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Hogwarts subjects